Hirociento y los tres enanitos
by Higary
Summary: Es un cuento que escribí hace tiempo. Lleno de comedia, romance, y magia. Pasen y lean, les aseguro que pasarán un agradable rato n.n


Hola, gente bonita. Primera vez que subo un fic aquí, así que les traigo un cuento que hace tiempo escribí, espero que les guste. Me dejan sus reviews n.n

HIROCIENTO Y LOS TRES ENANITOS

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano llamado Gravittya, vivía un amable caballero junto a su hijo Hiroshi. Como su esposa había muerto poco después de dar a luz a su hijo, el hombre pensó que el pequeño necesitaría de alguien que hiciera el papel de madre, así que se casó con un apuesto conde de cabello rubio y ojos verdes llamado Tohma, el cual tenía dos hijos, el arrogante Tachi y el lindo Shuichi. Desafortunadamente, el padre de Hiro murió y él tuvo que soportar vivir bajo las órdenes de su madrastro, el cual mostró su verdadero yo y convirtió a su hijastro en el sirviente de la casa. Un día Tachi se aventó un maratón de películas de Disney, y desde entonces apodó a Hiroshi "Hirociento".

Ahora sí volvamos al tiempo actual. Habían pasado 10 años desde aquél entonces, ahora Hirociento era un guapísimo joven de 19 años, de largos cabellos rojos. Aquella mañana, Hirociento estaba tranquilamente dormido hasta que un chibi-chico de no más de 30 cm de estatura y con cabello castaño se subió a su cama y comenzó a saltar encima de él.

-Despierta, despierta, Hirociento -gritaba sin parar de saltar-. La madrastro Tohma se enojará si te retrasas.

-Mmm... Cinco minutos más -murmuró volteándose, con lo cual tiró al enanito de la cama

-Hirociento, tienes que levantarte -dijo apareciendo otro enanito, éste con cabello verde-. En vista de que no me haces caso... -tomó aire y acercándose a su oreja gritó- ¡Ése hombre está intentando ligarse a Shuichi!

-¡¡¿QUÉEEE?!! -gritó despertando del golpe- Infeliz, no te le acerques a mi hermano... ¿Uh? -miró a los dos enanitos que se encontraban sentados en su cama- Suguru -miró al de pelo verde-, te he dicho que no me despiertes de esa manera.

-No me dejaste alternativa -le reclamó-. Ryuichi intentó despertarte, pero no le hiciste caso.

-¿En serio? Lo siento, Ryu-chan.

-No te preocupes, no da –contestó sonriendo

-Pero será mejor que te cambies de una vez -dijo un pequeñito de cabello negro-. La madrastro ya está despierto y si no te ve limpiando volverá a dejarte sin cenar.

-Ok, gracias, Ritsuka.

-Rit-chan siempre vigilando, no da

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-¿Por qué?, se oye muy lindo –dijo Ryu con los ojitos llorosos

-Calma, Ryu-chan –intervino Hirociento-. Ritsuka tiene razón, será mejor apurarnos.

Seguramente se preguntarán quiénes rayos son esos tres enanitos, así que será mejor contar cómo fue que ellos llegaron a la vida de Hirociento.

FLASH BACK

Hirociento (vestido con ropas muy viejas) iba caminando por el bosque después de que su madrastro lo había enviado a traer leña, al principio Hirociento se había negado a obedecer, pero cuando Tohma lo amenazó con no dejarle ver a su hermanastro pequeño durante una semana, salió casi volando en dirección al bosque. Mientras avanzaba, escuchó unos gritos pidiendo ayuda, así que corrió para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Llegó hasta donde pudo mirar a un lobo que tenía acorralados en un árbol a tres pequeños niños (o eso pensó a primera vista). Lanzó los trozos de madera hacia el lobo, y cuando uno le dio en la cabeza, el animal salió corriendo para ya no recibir más golpes.

-Hey, pequeños –los llamó Hirociento acercándose-, no tengan miedo, ya pueden bajar.

Los tres saltaron del árbol, y entonces el pelirrojo pudo comprobar que realmente no se trataba de tres niños indefensos.

-Pero si son unos enanitos –dijo mirándolos sorprendido

-Así es, somos los tres enanos, na no da. Soy Ryuichi, pero puedes llamarme Ryu-chan.

-Gracias por habernos ayudado, yo soy Suguru.

-Y yo Ritsuka.

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Hiroshi, pero ahora me dicen Hirociento ¬¬ Pero, ¿qué hacen tres enanitos en este lugar?

-No somos realmente enanos –explicó el pelinegro-. Una malvada bruja nos lanzó un hechizo y nos convirtió en esto.

-Así es –apoyó Suguru-. Estamos buscando la manera de volver a la normalidad.

-Sugu-chan y yo somos de este reino, pero Rit-chan viene del extranjero –añadió Ryu-. Él fue el primero al que la malvada bruja transformó y cuando lo encontramos, los tres decidimos permanecer juntos hasta encontrar la forma de romper el hechizo.

-Pero es peligroso que se queden en el bosque –dijo Hirociento-. Ya sé, ¿por qué no se quedan en mi casa? No me será difícil esconderlos.

-¿En serio? Gracias, na no da.

-¿No te ocasionaremos problemas? –preguntó Suguru

-No mientras no los descubra mi madrastro. Bien, vamos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hirociento, con ayuda de los enanitos, le estaba dando de comer a los animales cuando escuchó unos estridentes gritos que lo llamaban desde adentro de la casa.

-HIROCIENTO... HIROCIENTOOOOOOO. VEN ACÁ.

-Desde temprano tengo que soportar la "melodiosa" voz de mi madrastro -miró a los enanitos-. Suban a mi habitación y quédense allí, en cuanto pueda les llevo el desayuno.

-Sí -dijeron los tres y entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa

Hirociento entró a la sala donde se encontró con la molesta cara de Tohma.

-Buenos días, madrastro -saludó fingiendo una sonrisa

-Nada de buenos días. Prepara el desayuno y después vas a despertar a mis hijos, que les prometí que hoy iríamos de compras.

-Como usted ordene, madrastro... Ojalá se ahogue con el desayuno ¬¬

-¿Dijiste algo, Hirociento? ToT

-No, nada. En seguida preparo el desayuno.

Después de terminar en la cocina, subió al segundo piso de la casa. Primero entró a una recámara que estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Tachi, despierta -dijo abriendo las cortinas, pero el chico no se movió ni un milímetro. Suspiró acercándose a la cama y le dio una patada a su hermanastro-. Te estoy diciendo que despiertes, Tachi. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la madrastro quiere que vayan de compras.

-Hirociento -dijo despertando muy malhumorado-. Ya verás, le diré a mamá que te has atrevido a golpearme de nuevo.

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría, o si no -se acercó a su oído y susurró algo que hizo que el pelinegro se estremeciera

-Infeliz, pero me las pagarás.

Hirociento salió de allí y se encaminó a la recámara de a lado. A diferencia que con Tachi, el pelirrojo se acercó con cuidado a la cama y movió suavemente al joven que allí descansaba.

-Shu, despierta -le dijo

-Sólo otro ratito...

-Anda, levántate, ya está listo el desayuno.

Con pereza, un chico de cabellos rosados y ojos violetas se incorporó en la cama. Parpadeó un par de veces y en cuanto miró a Hirociento se lanzó sobre él.

-Buenos días, Hirooooo -saludó efusivamente abrazándolo

-Buenos días, Shu-chan, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-¡HIROCIENTO! -llamó a gritos Tohma

-Será mejor que bajemos -dijo Hirociento

-Síp. No quiero que mamá te regañe por mi culpa, Hiro.

-Tontito, no te preocupes por eso –respondió acariciándole la cabeza cariñosamente

Una vez en el comedor, Hirociento les sirvió el desayuno. Shuichi se había ofrecido en ayudarlo, pero Tohma se lo había impedido rotundamente diciendo que esa era su obligación.

-Madre, ¿por qué eres tan malo con Hiro? –se quejaba el pelirosa haciendo pucheros

-Hirociento es el sirviente de la casa –intervino Tachi-. Ya deberías dejar de preocuparte por él.

-Pero si es nuestro hermano...

-Hermanastro –corrigió Tohma-. Y te aconsejo que mejor te preocupes por ti mismo, Shuichi. Ya va siendo hora de que te consigamos algún bien pretendiente. Además tu hermano tiene razón, no sé por qué te empeñas en tratar a Hirociento como un igual.

-Porque aunque no seamos parientes sanguíneos para mí es mi hermano mayor y lo quiero mucho.

Después de desayunar, Tohma y sus hijos salieron al pueblo de compras. Aprovechando que estaban solos en casa, los tres enanitos bajaron a desayunar y de paso a ayudar a Hirociento con la limpieza. Ryuichi se había amarrado en los pies unos trapos mojados con agua y con jabón (eso me sonó a la canción de pin pon ¬¬0), y usándolos de patines comenzó a deslizarse por el piso de la sala.

-Limpio, limpio, pika pika, para que la casa bonita vaya a quedar, la la la –cantaba feliz

Suguru, por su parte, ayudaba a Hirociento a sacudir el polvo de los muebles, mientras que Ritsuka se había trepado a las cortinas para poder limpiar las ventanas.

-Oye, Suguru –dijo Hirociento-, ¿y qué pasó con tu familia?, ¿por qué no les pediste ayuda?

-Si me quedaba cerca de ellos quizá la bruja malvada intentaría lastimarlos –explicó el peliverde-. Por eso Ryuichi y yo decidimos irnos antes de que supieran lo que pasó con nosotros. Ritsuka hizo lo mismo también.

En ese momento Ryuichi patinó de más y se fue derecho a estrellarse contra la pared, y debido a la fuerza del golpe tiró al pelinegro.

-Ryu-chan, Ritsuka, ¿están bien? –preguntó preocupado Hirociento

-Auch, eso me dolió, no da.

-Ten más cuidado con lo que haces, Ryuichi –le dijo furioso Ritsuka-. ¿Por qué no te comportas como alguien de tu edad?

-... BUAAAAAA, RIT-CHAN ESTÁ ENOJADO CONMIGO.

-AAHHHH, NO LLORES - 

-No sé cómo es que los he soportado tanto tiempo ¬¬ -comentó Suguru

Un poco después del mediodía, la amorosa familia de Hirociento (sarcasmo gratis) llegó a la casa.

-¿Qué tal el paseo? –preguntó Hirociento mirando a Shuichi, porque obviamente a él le daba igual si Tohma y Tachi eran secuestrados en el pueblo o algo mejor... digo, peor.

Pero para su sorpresa, el pequeño, con la cabeza agachada, pasó caminando lo más rápido que pudo y subió hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Shu-chan? –preguntó con evidente preocupación

-Ah, es obvio que siga en shock por lo que pasó en el pueblo –dijo Tohma-. Bien, Hirociento, quiero que cuelgues los trajes nuevos que compramos hoy. Y más te vale tener cuidado con no maltratarlos –y se fue a recostar a la sala

-Entonces, Tachi –miró fríamente a su hermanastro-, supongo que tú me dirás por qué Shu se comportó de ese modo, ¿verdad? O si no –sonrisa malévola- haré que te arrepientas.

Tachi tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-E-está bien, te contaré. Lo que sucedió fue que mientras estábamos de compras Shuichi comenzó a correr muy emocionado porque acababa de ver un piano en una tienda, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de música. En fin, que iba con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de por dónde caminaba y chocó con un joven, pero no era cualquier joven, era el príncipe. Ahhhh, ¡es tan guapo! –dijo suspirando

-Ajá, el principito ése no me interesa, quiero saber qué ocurre con Shuichi.

-Ah, sí, como iba diciendo, se miraron durante unos minutos y luego el príncipe le dijo algo que nosotros no logramos escuchar. Supongo que lo insultó o lo regañó, porque desde entonces que Shuichi se está comportando más raro de lo habitual.

-... Ya entiendo –y pensó mientras apretaba el puño con furia- Maldito príncipe, juro que te haré pagar por hacer sentir triste a mi lindo y pequeño hermano 

Y mientras tanto en el castillo de Gravittya, un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados miraba con aburrimiento la ventana mientras que un elegante hombre de lentes caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Así que los encargados de la música serán... Majestad, por favor preste atención a lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Sakano, estoy seguro que puedes encargarte de todos los detalles tú solo, no ocupas de mi ayuda. Además, no me interesa tener una fiesta.

-Pero usted sabe que son órdenes directas de su padre. Y como la mano derecha del rey, es mi deber asegurarme de que todos los preparativos para la celebración de su cumpleaños número 20 sean perfectos.

-Vamos, Sakano, ¿a quién tratas de engañar? Ambos sabemos que papá lo que quiere es que durante el baile me comprometa con alguien.

-Es inevitable que el rey se preocupe porque su hijo se case con algún joven o señorita. Después de todo, príncipe Eiri, usted es el único heredero que queda –y no pudo evitar poner una expresión completamente triste

-Está bien, te ayudaré con los preparativos –respondió malhumorado, pero sólo fingía, ya que no quería ver a Sakano con esa cara, porque él sabía la razón de su dolor

-¿De verdad? –saca un pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas- Finalmente se está comportando como un miembro de la familia real. Creo que ahora puedo morir tranquilo n.n

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¬¬ Y por cierto, ¿quiénes vendrán a la dichosa fiesta?

-Según las indicaciones de su padre, deben asistir todos los hombres y mujeres solteros que tengan 18 años en adelante.

-¿18 años?

-Claro, esa es la edad legal para casarse en el reino, príncipe. Oh, ¿no me diga que le gusta alguien que es menor? 0.0

-P-por supuesto que no // Era un simple comentario.

- No le creo, pero bueno... Espero que el rey pueda llegar a tiempo para la fiesta, aunque parece que todavía tiene asuntos pendientes en el reino vecino. Pero todo indica que "Él" tampoco está allí –se limpió una solitaria lágrima que amenazaba con escapar-. Si me disculpa, majestad, estaré afinando los últimos detalles para la fiesta. Con permiso –y salió

Eiri apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos y miró fijamente hacia la ventana.

-Me pregunto si habrá una forma en que ésa belleza venga a la fiesta.

Era un nuevo día en la linda casa donde habitaba Hirociento. Él se encontraba barriendo la sala mientras que Tohma y Tachi leían el periódico. Shuichi, quien hacía poco que bajó de su habitación, se acercó a Hirociento.

-Hiro –dijo Shu con una rara expresión-, hay algo que quisiera contarte.

-¿De qué se trata? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea.

-Bien, es que yo...

Toc toc toc.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió al pelirosa. Hirociento fue a abrir y se encontró con un enorme conejo de felpa y de color rosado, que traía puesta una boina verde en la cabeza y en su espala llevaba un enorme costal; le dio un sobre y luego se marchó.

-¿Quién era, Hirociento? –preguntó la madrastro

-Un mensajero real. Vino a entregar esto –le dio el sobre

-¿Qué es eso, madre? –preguntó Tachi con curiosidad

-Veamos –abrió el sobre y leyó-... Oh, qué bien, parece que finalmente la fortuna nos sonríe, jajajaja.

-Madre, no seas... bueno, mejor ya di de que se trata.

-Más respeto a tu madre, jovencito. Esto es una invitación real nada más ni nada menos que para la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Eiri que se celebrará hoy por la noche en el castillo.

-¿El príncipe? –repitieron los tres

-Y no es sólo eso. Dice además que durante la fiesta el príncipe escogerá a su futura esposa o esposo, por lo que todos los solteros mayores de edad deben asistir. Con un poco de suerte seguro que elige a uno de ustedes, o tal vez a mí, jeje –mira al pelirosa-. Shuichi, espero que esta vez seas más precavido con el príncipe.

-... Sí...

Hirociento miró a Shu y luego a Tohma.

-Madrastro, ¿yo también puedo ir a la fiesta? Después de todo también soy mayor de edad.

-¿Bromeas, Hirociento? –se burló Tachi

-Hiro también es de la familia –intervino el menor-. Está en su derecho de ir a la fiesta.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –dijo Tohma- Siempre y cuando termines todos tus quehaceres a tiempo.

-¿En verdad, madrastro? –dijo emocionado- Por supuesto que terminaré rápido.

-Bien, Tachi y Shuichi, quiero que vayan y preparen sus ropas más elegantes, deben dejar impresionado al príncipe. Dense prisa, niños –ambos se fueron. Miró al pelirrojo-. Y tú también, Hirociento, si quieres ir será mejor que vayas a darte prisa con la limpieza.

-Sí.

-Por como eres nunca me imaginé que tuvieras tantos deseos de conocer al príncipe, pero supongo que es obvio, tratándose de un hombre tan apuesto y caballeroso como él.

-Claro que tengo ganas de conocerlo, madrastro –le dio la espalda y sonrió cruelmente- Jujuju, le voy a enseñar a ese principito arrogante lo que le pasa a quienes se metan con mi hermanito. Jajajjajajajajajajajaja 

Pero como Tohma es un vil y cruel madrastro (Tohma: ¡Oye! - ), se la pasó todo el día ensuciando la casa para que así Hirociento tuviera aún más trabajo y por ende, no pudiera terminar antes de la hora en que se debían ir al baile. La madrastro y sus hijos ya estaban vestidos, los tres con ropas muy elegantes, pero el que más llamaba la atención por supuesto que era cierto pelirosa.

-Te ves muy bien, Shu-chan –le dijo Hirociento con una sonrisa

-Gracias –lo miró con tristeza-. Yo quería que tú también fueras, Hiro. Porque yo...

-Es una lástima, Hirociento –interrumpió Tohma fingiendo pena-, pero como no cumpliste con tu parte tendrás que quedarte en casa.

-Míralo por este lado, tendrás suficiente tiempo y calma para pensar en qué cocinarás para el desayuno de mañana –se burló Tachi

-Te envenenaré n.n

-Mamá, Hirociento me está amenazando otra vez 9.9

-Ya, ya, Tachi, no es momento para que se peleen. Nos tenemos que ir, más te vale que la casa esté impecable para cuando volvamos.

-Hiroooo

Con ayuda de su hijo mayor, Tohma se tuvo que llevar casi arrastrando a Shuichi porque no quería dejar a su hermanastro en casa.

Cuando la casa se quedó en silencio, los tres enanitos bajaron para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo.

-Hirociento... –lo llamó Suguru con tristeza

-Hace una linda noche, ¿qué tal si salimos al jardín de atrás a tomar aire?

Hirociento estaba recargado en un árbol mientras que los tres enanitos estaban sentados sobre una piedra.

-Ése madrastro es tan cruel -decía Ryu sollozando-. Todo lo hizo intencionalmente para que Hirociento no terminara a tiempo, snif, snif.

-Ya, ya Ryu-chan -sonrió el pelirrojo-. Quizá luego halla más fiestas y entonces podré ir.

-Hirociento -dijo Suguru-, en serio querías ir y conocer al príncipe, ¿verdad?

El chico sonrió algo triste.

-Me pregunto cuál será la actitud del príncipe cuando vuelva a ver a Shuichi -comentó Ritsuka mientras leía un libro

-Ahhhhhhhhh, ni siquiera me lo recuerdes -respondió Hirociento-. Shu es tan lindo, ¿qué tal si durante la fiesta alguien trata de acosarlo?

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, Hirociento -dijo una voz. De pronto hubo una explosión que provocó que los enanitos salieran volando. A través de una cortina de humo apareció un joven de cabello y ojos negros, vestido con una túnica azul marino y en su mano derecha portaba una varita con una estrella en la punta.

-Eh... ¿quién eres tú? -preguntó el chico con una gota en la cabeza

-Mi nombre es Tatsuha y soy tu hado padrino -le mostró una credencial donde se apreciaba una foto del recién llegado y en la parte de arriba se leía "Colegio Hogwarts, facultad de hadas y hados. Hado padrino Tatsuha"-. Tu deseo ha sido aceptado por la oficina de hados padrinos y me han enviado para ayudarte a ir al baile de esta noche.

-Genial, entonces hay que darnos prisa, hado padrino.

-¿Por qué tan apurado, Hirociento?

-Me sé el cuento. Tengo hasta la media noche, ¿o no? Debo ir a proteger a Shuichi.

-Mmm... Cenicienta era más amable, ¿por qué siempre me toca a mí trabajar con gente extraña? En fin, aquí vamos. "Varita, varita, mi gran proporcionadora de placer, ayúdame a hacer de este chico todo un bizcochito". Muajajajajajaja.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo el baile ya había comenzado. Chicas y chicos eran presentados ante el príncipe, el cual ya no podía disimular su cara de pocos amigos.

-D-descuide, majestad -decía Sakano nervioso ante la actitud el rubio-. La noche aún es joven, quizá encuentre a alguien que sea de su agrado.

-...

-Príncipe Eiri -dijo Tohma llegando frente a él con su típica sonrisa e hizo una reverencia-. Soy el conde Tohma Seguichi, es un placer conocerlo.

-Hum Rayos, tiene que acercarse cada sujeto extraño 

-Me gustaría presentarle a mis hijos -ambos se acercaron-: el mayor, Tachi, y el otro al que no sé si recuerde, Shuichi.

Eiri no prestó atención a las palabras de Tohma. Su atención estaba fija en el joven pelirosa que tenía enfrente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, príncipe Eiri -dijo Shu inclinando la cabeza, sumamente avergonzado

-Eres... el chico de ayer...

Volviendo a casa de Hirociento, el pelinegro ya se había encargado de vestir a su ahijado con un elegante traje negro con una camisa azul marino y le había amarrado el cabello con un listón blanco.

-Te miras muy apuesto, Hirociento. No cabe duda que soy un genio para estas cosas, jajajaja.

-Muchas gracias, hado padrino.

-Sólo faltan el carruaje y los caballos. ¿No tendrás una calabaza y unos ratones?

-¿Acaso parezco de los que deja que entren ratones en su casa?

-Bueno, pues... ¿qué hay de la calabaza?

-Tachi ya se las comió todas... ¿Qué tal si utilizas una sandia? -dijo cargando una enorme sandia

-Está bien. Mmm, tendré que usar las palabras mágicas de la profesora ancianita: "Bibidi babidi bu" -y al instante la sandia se transformó en una elegante carroza

-Impresionante -dijo Hirociento con admiración

-Veamos... ¿qué puedo hacer para conseguir caballos y un chofer? -en ese momento, un grupo de cucarachas pasó corriendo cerca de los pies de Tatsuha, el cual sonrió- Nunca lo he intentado, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. "Cucara, macara, que aquí fue, donde había cucarachas ahora caballos han de haber" -y sin darles tiempo a huir, al instante habían 4 caballos negros y un hombrecito con traje negro

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el chofer? -se quejó la cucaracha-humano

-Si te quejas juro que cuando vuelvas a ser cucaracha te pisaré -lo amenazó Hirociento

-E-está bien, me convenciste.

-Aquí tienes – el pelinegro le dio una invitación al baile

-¿Incluso puedes conseguir invitaciones con tu magia? Genial

-Claro que no, sólo usé algunos contactos. De acuerdo, ahora ve al baile y diviértete, Hirociento.

-No sé cómo darte las gracias por todo, hado padrino.

-Pues yo sí conozco una forma para que me pagues -dijo acariciándole la mejilla sensualmente

Hirociento sonrió.

-Vuelve a tocarme de esa manera y te golpearé, Tatsuha n.n

-S-sólo era una broma, je je -0 Ah, lo olvidaba, como regalo adicional, te diré algo antes de que nos despidamos -puso una expresión muy seria-: "En la fiesta de esta noche conocerás al amor de tu vida. Lo reconocerás porque ésa persona tiene el cabello rubio".

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?

-En el colegio aprobé el curso de adivinación con las notas más altas. Lo juro por mi título de hado padrino, antes del amanecer te enamorarás de alguien rubio.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritó Hirociento

-... ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? -preguntó desconcertado

-Es que mi madrastro tiene el cabello rubio. Noooo, no quiero enamorarme de él, snif, snif.

-Pues el príncipe también es rubio.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?

-Síp. Ah, ¿no me digas que estás interesado en ese príncipe enojón?

-Tengo que vengarme de él, jujuju. Tatsuha, ¿conoces al príncipe?

-Más o menos -miró su reloj-. Se nos está haciendo tarde. Debo volver a la oficina, tú ve y disfruta del baile, recuerda que mi magia se romperá a la media noche. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, Hirociento.

-Ah, oye, espera –pero sin darle oportunidad de detenerlo, Tatsuha desapareció

-Auch, me duele la cabeza, no da –los enanitos habían recobrado la conciencia después de la explosión

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Ritsuka sobándose un brazo

-Vino a ayudarme mi hado padrino para que pudiera ir al baile de esta noche.

-¿En serio? –preguntaron los tres

-Sí. Lo lamento, chicos, no me dio tiempo de preguntarle cómo romper su hechizo.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera –dijo Suguru-. Por cierto, ¿cómo era ése hado padrino?

-Si no se apuran van a dar las 12 y nunca llegaremos al baile –los interrumpió el cuca-chofer ya sentado en el carruaje

Después de unos 20 minutos de trayecto, Hirociento y los tres enanitos finalmente pudieron llegar al castillo. El pelirrojo entró llamando la atención de la mayoría al pasar, ya que lucía sumamente apuesto. Por su parte, los pequeños se colaron por otro lado del castillo y se escondieron en un balcón desde el cual se podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría en la fiesta. Hirociento caminaba entre los invitados, cada que miraba a alguno con el cabello rubio se sobresaltaba un poco, pero sabía que primero tenía que encontrar a su objetivo.

-Disculpe –dijo el pelirrojo a un joven de cabello café-, ¿pero podría decirme en dónde se encuentra el príncipe?

-S-sí –se había sonrojado por el hermoso joven que tenía delante-, ya lleva rato bailando con un lindo chico de cabello rosa.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –y empujando a cuanta persona estuviera delante de él se abrió paso hasta la pista, donde pudo ver a su pequeño, precioso y querido hermanastro bailando muy pegado al príncipe, el cual lo sujetaba de manera posesiva.

En ese momento no importaba que hubieran bastantes personas a su alrededor, porque en esos instantes el mundo sólo era para ellos dos.

FLASH BACK

-Eres... el chico de ayer... -el rubio no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

-Ah, sí -sonrió tímidamente-... Me siento feliz... de que me recuerde...

-P-pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine al baile... La invitación decía que debían asistir todos los solteros mayores de edad.

Eiri hizo una reverencia y le tendió la mano a Shu mientras sonreía.

-Shuichi, ¿me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?

-Claro -respondió muy sonrojado pero emocionado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Jajajaja -escuchó Hirociento reír a su madrastro-, no podía esperar menos de Shuichi. Se consiguió un excelente pretendiente -y pensó- Aunque hubiera preferido que el príncipe se fijara en mí 

-¡Qué felicidad! -Sakano lloraba a mares- Nunca había visto al príncipe Eiri tan contento. Cuando el rey se entere se pondrá muy feliz.

-La verdad es que no tenía deseos de que se hiciera este baile -confesó Eiri mientras bailaban-. Porque estaba seguro de que tendrías unos 16 ó 17 años.

-Yo tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte, no podía pensar en otra cosa desde ayer.

-Shuichi... Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero me queda claro que no deseo separarme de ti nunca, así que quiero que te cases conmigo.

-¿Eh? Yo... por supuesto que me caso contigo -gritó muy feliz abrazándolo

-Oh, una boda -decía Ryu-, qué bien, no da.

-Jeje, siempre pensé que Shuichi era justamente del tipo que le gusta al príncipe -comentó Suguru sonriendo

-Pero entonces -dijo Rit-chan-, ¿quién es el rubio al que está destinado Hirociento?

-NI CREAS QUE DEJARÉ QUE TE CASES CON OTRO, PRÍNCIPE EIRI -oyeron gritar una voz

De pronto, las luces del castillo se apagaron y en lo alto de las escaleras vieron a una mujer de largo cabello café y vestida completamente de negro que traía una varita similar a la de Tatsuha, sólo que en lugar de la estrella ésta tenía una calavera.

-Pero si es... -dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres enanitos

-¿Tú de nuevo? -preguntó Eiri poniéndose frente a Shuichi

-Resultaste igual que los anteriores -le decía la mujer con rencor-, y por eso no te perdonaré.

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el rubio saliera volando.

-¡EIRI! -gritó el pelirosa, pero fue detenido por la bruja

-Así que tú eres al que eligió en mi lugar -alzó la varita-. Por lo tanto te castigaré.

-HIROCIENTO -gritó Suguru saliendo de su escondite-, ÉSA ES LA MALVADA BRUJA AYAKA.

Sakano buscó con la vista a quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

-No puedo equivocarme, es la voz de...

-Serás el cuarto en la lista.

Ayaka alzó su varita, pero antes de lanzar su hechizo, Hirociento se arrojó sobre Shu para protegerlo.

-Hiro, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó a su hermanastro

-Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que huir.

-Ja, ni creas que les permitiré escapar.

Volvió a levantar su varita, pero esta vez fueron los tres enanitos los que se colgaron encima de la bruja malvada para detenerla.

-Quítense, insectos. Suéltenme.

-Hirociento -le dijo Ritsuka mientras ellos seguían forcejeando con la bruja-, llévate a Shuichi. La bruja malvada va a intentar transformarlo como a nosotros.

-El pequeñín está hablando -decía Shu impresionado

-Este no es momento para eso -le dijo Hirociento jalándolo

-ALTO AHÍ.

Usando su magia, la bruja malvada hizo que todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraran y se zafó de los enanitos

-El que tengas un hado padrino no te servirá ahora -le dijo Ayaka al pelirrojo-. Es mejor que te apartes y me entregues a ese niño.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? -preguntó colocando a Shuichi tras él

-Para vengarme del príncipe Eiri -se enciende una luz sobre ella y saca un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas-. Hace un mes le dije que lo amaba, pero él me rechazó de una manera muy cruel.

-¿Bromeas? -dijo el rubio acercándose con algo de dificultad-, ¿cómo me iba a interesar en una mujer loca e histérica como tú? Mejor lárgate del reino y no vuelvas a intentar tocar a mí Shuichi.

-Hey, ni creas que te daré a Shu tan fácilmente -intervino Hirociento

-¿Y tú quién eres? -le preguntó el rubio con enojo al ver el modo en el que protegía al pelirosa

-El hermanastro de Shuichi.

-Chicos -intervino el menor-, no es ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir por eso.

-MALDITA SEA, NO ME IGNOREN -gritó la bruja malvada-. Ya verás, príncipe Eiri, te arrebataré a la persona que amas -sonríe cruelmente-. Igual que lo hice con tu padre y con el príncipe de Lovirya.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron los tres

-Hermano -lo llamó alguien. El rubio bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con tres enanitos, miró fijamente al peliverde.

-Suguru -dijó impresionado y miró al castaño-, Ryuichi.

-¿Los conoces? -preguntó Hirociento

-Suguru-sama es el príncipe más joven de Gravittya -explicó Ryuichi-, y yo soy su guardaespaldas. Y Rit-chan...

-Yo soy el prometido del príncipe de Lovirya -dijo Ritsuka

-Así es -dijo Ayaka riendo-. Primero convertí al mocoso pelinegro porque el príncipe de Lovirya me rechazó, luego intenté convertirme en la soberana de Gravittya, pero el rey también me rechazó, por lo que decidí arrebatarle a su hijo pequeño, su guardaespaldas intentó protegerlo, así que los transformé a los dos. Ahora apártense y denme al niño pelirosa.

-Jamás -dijeron a la vez Hirociento y Eiri

-Sólo hay una persona capaz de vencer a una bruja malvada -decía Sakano con desesperación-. Si tan sólo él estuviera aquí.

En ese momento, una de las puertas explotó y con paso imponente, un hombre de largo cabello rubio y armado con una bazuca entró caminando al palacio y se paró justo detrás de la malvada bruja.

-Good night, Ayaka -le dijo sonriendo-. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Ah... -la bruja comenzó a retroceder a cada paso que el recién llegado daba hacia ella

-Déjame ver si escuché todo bien -su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande-. Conque tú fuiste la responsable de que mi pequeño Suguru y Ryuichi desaparecieran, y que además nos causó conflictos con el reino vecino porque pensaron que nosotros habíamos secuestrado al futuro reina.

-Y-yo...

-Y ahora que finalmente el enojón de Eiri ha decidido casarse, tratas de lastimar al chico que eligió.

-E-es que -se arrodilla-... Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero por favor, no me lastimeeeee, snif, snif.

- Es impresionante -pensaba Hirociento mirando embobado al hombre de la bazuca

-Majestad -dijo Sakano acercándose rápidamente-, qué bueno, llegó justo a tiempo.

-¿Majestad? -preguntaron Shu y Hirociento

-Deberían de conocer mejor a la familia real del lugar donde viven -les dijo Ryuichi-. Él es K-sama, el rey de Gravittya.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Papá -habló Eiri-, ésa bruja malvada se merece un severo castigo por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Noooo, por favor -suplicó Ayaka

K sacó su mágnum y apuntó con ella hacia la malvada bruja, pero con una velocidad sorprendente, Ayaka jaló a Suguru y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡SUGURU! –gritaron Hirociento, K, Eiri, Ryuichi y Ritsuka

Sakano corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó para atrapar al peliverde antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-¿Está bien, príncipe Suguru? –le preguntó sonriendo

-Sakano...

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, la malvada bruja se alejó del rey lo más que pudo y levantó su varita mirándolos fijamente.

-Quizá hoy he perdido, pero esto aún no termina, se arrepentirán, rey K, príncipe Eiri, Cenicienta.

-Es Hirociento –le corrigió Ryu-chan

La malvada bruja desapareció sin darle tiempo a K de poder detenerla.

-Maldición, se escapó antes de romper el hechizo de Suguru y los demás –dijo el rey molesto

-Ésa Ayaka no ha cambiado en nada –dijo suspirando Tohma-. Sigue siendo una vergüenza para la familia.

-Madre –dijo Shu-, ¿la conoces?

-Claro, desafortunadamente es mi prima.

-¿Entonces la malvada bruja es mi tía? –preguntó el pelirosa- Ahora me siento mal.

-A mí no me importa –dijo Eiri y lo jaló para abrazarlo-, igual pienso casarme contigo.

-Eiri –y se besaron de manera muy, muy apasionada

-¡No hagan eso en público! –les dijo Hirociento- Además, aún no puedo perdonarte por haber hecho a Shu-chan sentirse triste –dijo señalando al príncipe

-¿Te hice sentir triste? –le preguntó Eiri

-No que yo me acuerde.

-Pero si te estabas comportando muy raro desde ayer por lo que te dijo el príncipe –dijo Hirociento

-Ah –dijo Shuichi recordando-. No estaba triste, sino nervioso.

FLASH BACK

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó Shu con el joven rubio con el que acababa de chocar

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y de pronto el mayor se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

-Eres tan lindo que desearía comerte. Nos vemos –y se alejó dejando al chico con la cara completamente roja

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó? –dijo Hirociento y volteó a ver a su otro hermanastro- Tachi. ¬¬

-Yo te dije claramente que no escuché lo que el príncipe le dijo . –se defendió-. Además, ¿cómo llegaste a la fiesta? No recuerdo que tuvieras invitación ni nada.

-Disculpen, es que se me hizo un poco tarde –dijo Tatsuha entrando al castillo

-Hado padrino –dijo el pelirrojo al verlo-, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Finalmente me dieron unas vacaciones en el trabajo, así que vine a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor –miró al pelirosa-. Ah, ¿tú eres mi futuro cuñado? –le estrechó la mano-. Hola, soy Tatsuha. En verdad que eres muy bonito.

-¿Eh?

-¡Tat-chan! –gritó Ryuichi lanzándose a sus brazos

-My Honey –respondió abrazándolo con emoción, luego se percató del diminuto tamaño que tenía-... ¿Uh? Kyyaaa, qué lindo te ves así, Honey. Pareces un muñequito.

-Creo que no entiendo muy bien –dijo Shuichi viendo a Eiri

-Oh, Tatsuha is my second son –explicó K

-¿Si eres un príncipe entonces cómo es que trabajas de hado padrino? –preguntó Hirociento

-Lo que pasa es que desde pequeño descubrí que tenía poderes mágicos, así que cuando cumplí 11 años recibí una carta del Colegio Hogwarts y decidí ir a estudiar para convertirme en un hado padrino. Supongo que debe ser herencia de familia, ya que papá es el único en todo el reino con el poder que sirve para cazar brujos, duendes y hados.

-Un momento –intervino Eiri-, ¿entonces por qué no viniste antes para romper el hechizo de estos tres enanitos?

-Pues porque nadie me lo pidió como deseo. Yo cumplo con lo que mis jefes me ordenan. Pero ya que estoy aquí romperé el hechizo que les lanzó la malvada bruja. Acérquense los tres.

Los enanitos obedecieron, y usando su varita, Tatsuha hizo que los tres recuperaran su tamaño real: Suguru tenía 16 años, Ryuichi 21 y Ritsuka 15. El menor de los príncipes volteó a ver al sirviente más confiable de su padre y luego se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Te extrañé mucho, Sakano –decía sin soltarlo

-Y yo a usted, príncipe Suguru.

-¿No te lo dije, Eiri? –Tatsuha los señalaba- Estaba convencido de que a Sugu-chan le gustaba Sakano, y no me equivoqué.

-Hey, Suguru, no hagas esas escenas delante de tus hermanos mayores –dijo el rubio algo molesto

-Eiri –dijo Shu-, ¿no me digas que tú también tienes complejo de hermano?

El pelirosa volteó a ver a su querido hermanastro, pero descubrió que éste no apartaba la mirada del rey, y viceversa.

-Hiro.

De pronto, el reloj del castillo comenzó a sonar las campanadas que anunciaban que la medianoche había llegado.

-Oh no.

Hirociento sabía que la magia de Tatsuha no duraría más, y como no quería que aquél hombre de larga cabellera dorada lo viera como realmente era, salió corriendo del lugar.

-Sakano –dijo K-, haz que cierren todas las salidas del castillo.

-¿Eh?, sí, majestad.

Hirociento corría lo más rápido que podía. Se internó en el jardín, mientras seguía escapando el listón de su cabello se atoró en una de las ramas. Pero antes de poder llegar a donde se encontraba el carruaje, el conjuro de Tatsuha se terminó: ahora sólo había una enorme sandía con unas cucarachas rodeándola, y las elegantes ropas eran reemplazadas por su habitual atuendo pobre.

-Oye –lo llamó alguien a su espalda

Hirociento sabía de quien se trataba, así que no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¿Por qué no volteas a verme? –preguntó K-, ¿te da pena?

-Yo sólo soy un sirviente –contestó con profunda tristeza-. No creo que sea digno de poder ver a la cara al rey.

El mayor se le acercó y amarró el cabello rojo con el listón.

-Lo perdiste mientras te perseguía –explicó sonriendo-. Supe que fuiste tú quien cuidó de Suguru, Ryuichi y Ritsuka-san mientras estaban hechizados, además protegiste a mi futuro yerno de ésa malvada bruja. Quería agradecerte por todo ello.

-N-no, no es necesario –dijo completamente sonrojado

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hiroci –sonrió tiernamente-... Hiroshi, Hiroshi Nakano.

-Es un placer, Hiroshi –y le besó la mano con una mirada seductora

Desde una ventana del castillo, Tatsuha miraba toda la escena con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿No te lo dije? –murmuró contento-, ¿Que hoy conocerías al rubio que se convertiría en el amor de tu vida?

-Tat-chan –dijo Ryu llegando a su lado-, ¿entonces ya sabías que Hirociento se enamoraría del rey?

-Jejeje, es un secreto, Honey.

-Ritsuka –decía Suguru a unos metros de donde ellos estaban-, ¿qué harás ahora?

-Debo volver lo más rápido que pueda a Lovirya –respondió-. Seguro que estarán preocupados por mí.

-No te preocupes –le dijo el pelinegro-, que esta noche soy el hado padrino de los jóvenes enamorados.

Alzó su varita y entonces la puerta del castillo se abrió dejándole el paso libre a un apuesto joven de largo cabello castaño muy claro y que además usaba lentes.

-Soubi –Ritsuka corrió hacia él

-Te he estado buscando desesperadamente, mi amado Ritsuka –dijo el joven abrazándolo muy fuerte

-De modo que él es el príncipe de Lovirya, no da.

-Es muy guapo –dijo Shu

-¡Oye! ¬¬ -le reclamó Eiri

-Jiji, descuida, era sólo un comentario, yo te prefiero a ti n.n

¿Y qué pasó después?

El rey K se casó con Hiro, el cual pasó a ser el nuevo reina de Gravittya, y una semana más tarde, el príncipe Eiri también se casó con Shuichi. Suguru y Sakano formalizaron su relación y mientras esperan a que el peliverde cumpla la mayoría de edad, Sakano sigue cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades de consejero y asistente del rey. Ritsuka y Soubi volvieron a Lovirya, donde todo el pueblo se alegró de tener de regreso a su futuro reina. Tatsuha sigue con su trabajo de hado padrino, y se ha vuelto muy famoso, mientras que Ryuichi también continúa como guardaespaldas de la familia real, y por si quedó duda, sí, ellos dos son pareja desde hace bastante tiempo. Al enterarse del mal trato que su esposo recibió de Tohma y Tachi, K quiso expulsarlos inmediatamente del reino, pero como seguían siendo familiares de su yerno, solamente les prohibió acercarse a no más de 2km del pelirrojo. Y de la bruja malvada se dice que está prófuga porque es buscada en todos los reinos por la policía mágica bajo los cargos de ataque contra gente de la nobleza y uso de hechizos prohibidos por la Confederación Nacional de Hados y Brujos. Y como buen cuento, todos vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN

HIGARY-NOTAS

**DUDAS, QUEJAS Y COMENTARIOS DEL ELENCO**

Shuichi: Si Hiro se casó con K, ¿entonces además de mi hermanastro viene siendo mi suegro? 0.0

Hiro: Y cuando K y yo tengamos hijos, ¿Shuichi será su cuñado y tío? O.o

Eiri: ¿Y mi cuñado ahora es mi madrastro? ¬¬0

Higary: Eh... pues sí, jeje, quedaron unos cuantos líos familiares, pero ni modo n.n

Soubi: Yo sólo salí hasta el final, eso no es justo - 

Ritsuka: Yo ni siquiera sé qué hacía en este cuento ¬¬

Suguru: ¿Y por qué tenía que ser uno de los enanitos? Fue injusto T.T

Higary: Pero si el papel te quedó perfecto XD

Ayaka: ¿De qué se quejan todos? Si soy a la que le fue peor

Ryuichi: Yo me divertí mucho, no da 0

Tatsuha: Las palabras mágicas estaban muy raras, pero mi actuación fue genial :3

Higary: Disculpa, es que no se me ocurrían conjuros buenos n//n

K: ¿Qué no se supone que Cenicienta lo que pierde es un zapato?, ¿y por qué los caballos eran en realidad cucarachas?

Higary: Lo del listón en lugar del zapato fue para que no perdieras tanto tiempo buscando a Hirociento, y lo de las cucarachas... Eso fue idea de Eli (mi hermana) -

Tohma y Tachi: ¿Por qué nosotros no terminamos felices y contentos? XX

Higary: Pues... porque sencillamente no quise. Jajajajajajajajaja.


End file.
